Glasgow Smile
by Raven-Renae-Lynn
Summary: A Glasgow smile is a wound caused by making a cut from the corners of a victim's mouth up to the ears, leaving a scar in the shape of a smile. "Now I'm always smiling."


**Brenna D'Amico** as **Mari Dupain: the girl who's always smiling**

 **Ryan Potter** as **Jake Long: the boy with scales**

 **Zendaya** as **Trixe Carter: the girl with attitude**

 **Tom Holland** as **Arthur 'Spud' P. Spudinski: the boy who wants to be a mermaid**

 **Peyton List** as **Rose: the girl who hunts**

 **Aubrey Anderson-Emmons** as **Haley Long: the girl with scales**

 **Adam Driver** as **Luke Dupain: the man who had no idea what the f*k's going on**

 **Emma Stone** as **Rachel Gallagher: the woman who had no idea what the f*k's going on**

Ice blue eyes lit up as they looked out the window as the plane descended into New York city. Their owner brushed a dark brown curl from her face just as she continued to watch the city grow closer and closer, until they were on the ground and the intercom sparked to life.

"Folks we welcome you to New York City and thank you for flying on Delta Airlines."

The girl patiently waited until the plane was somewhat clear before grabbing her duffel-bag from above and walking out. The moment she walked into the airport, she spotted her cousin's large form immediately. And seconds after she started running towards him, he spotted her too.

A large grin spread across his face as he swept his younger cousin up in his arms. "Mari you made it!"

The girl, Mari Dupain held onto him a little while longer before stepping back, giving him a grin of her own. "There's absolutely no way I would have got lost on the plane. Of course I made it."

Her cousin's, Luke Dupain's, grin widened before his dark eyes came to rest on her face. Mari's grin was bigger because of the scars - that was currently being held together by stitches - on her face. They went from the corners of her lips all the way to the bottom of her cheek bones, creating the classic Glasglow Smile. Noticing her cousin's gaze, Mari narrowed her eyes. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Luke raised an eyebrow, causing Mari's grin to widen even more as she laughed. Her cousin shook his head at her seemingly grim sense of humor before gesturing towards her duffel-bag. "That all you got?"

Mari looked down at her bag before nodding. "Yeah, it's all the stuff I really had time to pack."

Luke's face turned dark as he thought of the circumstances that placed his baby cousin in his care. Seeing the thunder clouds forming above his head, Mari's grin disappeared, but the smile that was permanently etched onto her skin remained, as it would forever. But before she could say anything Luke forced a smile onto his lips before taking Mari's duffel-bag from her and slung it over his broad shoulder before slinging his free arm over his cousin's shoulder. "Let's get this show on the road then."

The permanently smiling girl grinned before leaning into her cousin's side. As the two made their way out of the airport, people stared at the girl's scared face. Some being subtle, others not even trying to hide their gawking. Either way, Luke leveled them all with a glare that would have curdled milk. Mari however, didn't give the people who were staring at her a second thought.

When they made it out to Luke's truck, said man tossed the duffel-bag in the back and both cousins hopped in before pulling out of the parking garage and into the New York traffic.

"You kept your cool pretty well back there."

Mari snorted. "What can I say? Chicks dig scars."

Luke shot her an unimpressed look, causing her to shrug. "These scars are going to be with me for the remainder of my natural life. If I shy away from people's stares, then I'm going to be afraid for the rest of my life."

Her cousin's face darkened. "Those scars shouldn't even be on your face in the first place."

Knowing the argument that was going to follow, Mari sighed. "Luke it's not his fault, he didn't ask to-"

Luke's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he braked a little harder than necessary at the stoptlight. "Mari, you can defend him all you want. But that doesn't change the fact that he did what he did."

The permanently smiling girl sighed before staring out the window, flashbacks of the night she got her scars popping up here and there. "Him scarring up my face doesn't change the fact that he's my brother."

Both were silent after that. As the stoplight changed to green, Luke looked over at his cousin. "So when do the stitches come out?"

Mari sighed before returning her gaze to Luke. "In a month, on the 13th."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Isn't the 13th of next month a Friday?"

She grinned. "Awesome right?"

Her cousin shook his head. "Mari you have one dark sense of humor."

Mari snickered before lowering her voice to a creepy tone. "Ah come on Cuz, why so serious?"

Luke grimaced. "No no no no no no no, do not do that!"

She cackled evilly. After her laughter died down, the cousins spent the remainder of the car ride in silence. When they pulled up to the garage Luke owned, they were greeted by Rachel Gallagher, who worked as a mechanic in the shop.

"Well look at you all grownup!"

Mari smiled as the red head wrapped her in a hug. When Rachel pulled back, even though she tried as hard as she could, like Luke, her gaze immediately went to the stitched scars on the teenagers face. The small brunette's grin widened as she turned her head to the side to show off her marred cheeks. "Cool right?"

Rachel looked at Luke with a subtle incredulous and slightly amazed expression, Luke just shrugged. Pursuing her lips briefly, she quickly stretched a grin across her lips. "Come on! We cleaned out what's now your room a week ago!"

The teenager grinned. "And here I thought Luke was going to make me sleep in the garage."

Luke looked affronted. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

Rachel grinned at him as she wrapped an arm around Mari's shoulders. "A cruel taskmaster, that's what."

"Well then as your 'taskmaster' I command that you get back to work."

Mari grinned as she watched her cousin and the mechanic go back and forth. Finally, Luke pulled his cousin out from Rachel's arm before playfully glaring at the red head. " _I'll_ show my cousin her room thank you very much!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, but smiled at the permanently smiling girl. "I'll see you later Mari."

Mari grinned. "For sure!"

The mechanic turned away and went back towards the car she was working on as Luke led his cousin through the door and up the stairs to his apartment. "Rachel helped me pick out the color. How does burgundy sound?"

The teenager's grin widened. "Sweet! Speaking of Rachel, when are the two of you going to hook up?"

Luke chocked on air. "W-What?!?"

Mari cackled. "You heard me! You two need to need to suck it up and confess your undying love for each other!"

Her older shook his head to get rid of shock. "Rachel and I are just friends-"

The permanently smiling girl rolled her eyes. "Right, and I'm a fairy."

Luke rolled his eyes fondly before reaching to ruffle his baby cousin's hair. Mari growled playfully an evaded, her permanent smile ever present on her face.

 **-Time Skip-**

Mari swallowed the pain pills down with water before sighing and looking out her window. Remembering something her cousin said earlier, she grabbed her sketchbook before opening her window, stepping out onto the fire escape, and making her way up to the rooftop.

When she got up there, she looked out at the New York sky. Staring at the lights sparkling, Mari smiled before plopping down, opening her sketchbook to a blank page, and began drawing.

She doesn't know how long she was up there, but suddenly, she was startled out of the world she created for herself by a huge crash. Mari quickly looked up... and what she saw froze her.

Five feet in front of her was a living, breathing dragon with red scales and and black/green spikes.


End file.
